


红叶寺

by LiliaforJesse



Category: Karroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliaforJesse/pseuds/LiliaforJesse





	红叶寺

*道士x狐仙  
*夏常安x隋玉  
*前世今生

 

要说这红叶寺，本是前朝留下的一座千年古刹，香火鼎盛的时候，便是那金銮殿上的真龙天子也曾有过一炷香的缘分。自古成王败寇，后奸臣篡位，改立新王，一路败北到此地，血水蜿蜒成溪，一时竟分不清与那红叶谁更纯粹。

 

且住。

 

旧事不提，再传奇终究是尘缘已尽，红尘已矣。发生了这档子事，后世自是不会前来祭拜，久而久之僧人散尽了，便是那足金铸成的佛像也蒙上一层破败的灰，不复光泽。蛛网自结，俨然是一座破庙，惹人唏嘘。

 

再加上此地杀伐之气过重，夜半有兵戎干戈之声，怕是再过些时日，拆了才好。

 

故而，若非万不得已，夏常安断不会选择于此地留宿。

 

想他堂堂渝州城首富夏家大公子，蜀山派大弟子，蜀山派下任掌门不二人选，衣不沾灰人不降贵，到哪不是上好的厢房铺一层细软，几时要同这满室的灰尘、蛛网、干草将就着？要怪就怪他那蠢笨至极的二师弟丁玮，丢了通讯仪不说，还专爱逞强往鸟不拉屎的荒郊野岭跑，可算是折腾的没了下落。锁妖塔封印有变，他们师兄弟十余人奉掌门之命下山收服趁机窜逃的妖物，其中有强有弱，法力高低暂且不提，单轮心机，十个丁玮都不够吃的。

 

夏常安一路施着地听返照之法，虚耗过大，到此地已是极限。

 

即便七岁便被他父送上山修行，到底是大户人家长起来的少爷，他不愿于寺中屈就，只在门前挑了块尚且干净的石阶，这便合了眼行起周天以求快些恢复。要说这大户人家的少爷，不好好在家门里将养着，继承万贯家财，缘何偏要登这四万八千级天梯石栈上山拜师，修剑诀，念《道德经》？

 

这倒真不是夏老爷望子成龙，盼着夏常安能一人得道鸡犬升天。这常安小少爷长到六岁那年，渝州城落了场极盛的雪，绵延七日。天降异象，门前雪扫了下下了扫，下到第六日，夏常安不知怎的通体滚烫如炭盆一般，高热惊厥，后半夜竟烧翻了眼白，血丝一片。这可吓坏了夏家全家上下，连忙喊人去请蜀山派的清微掌门救命，也正是常安今世的恩师。人是救回来了，只是自此去了半条命，更奇的是道长断言此子三魂不全，七魄丢了三魄，若仍任他尘世游漫，恐长不过及冠。故而如何不舍，为了保全夏常安的性命，唯有将其送上山去，得高人小心庇护着才是。

 

幸而他虽性子骄了些，到底是恃才傲物，文武双全，且嘴硬心软。山上的日子虽清苦，斋饭比不得家中珍馐美味，可众师兄弟切磋武艺，同年纪要好的打闹一番，也算逍遥。

 

可这到底是夏常安自己的人生，等过了二十大关，是去是留，也要从他本心。

 

距他生辰还有区区一月，等这次任务结束，差不多也该尘埃落定。他舍不得师父，却也不忍夏老爷夏夫人一把年纪，难享天伦之乐不说，不能承欢膝下，是为不孝。思及此，只见那剑锋一般的眉锁了个彻底，英俊秀逸的面容亦霎时凝了一层薄霜。天下竟有人愁容也能如此禁欲标志，要真从了道，全渝州未出阁的姑娘怕是要个个梦碎魂穿了。

 

只听一声娇笑，道：“小郎君愁的什么，不妨说与我听听？”

 

“谁？！”

 

这一路来去，进夏常安紫金葫芦的妖怪，没有一十也有七八，他倒没在怕的。可这声笑，媚而不妖，入了耳便同那流金铄石的天蹚过一汪清泉，竟听出些通体舒畅的意味来，委实教他心中警铃大作——

 

这道行，若不是个成了精的，要么便是半仙。

 

“莫要紧张。我是友非敌，打你一进来就瞧你面善，又见你愁云满面，这才想同你搭个话儿，排解一二。倘若你不便言语，我也不会讨那没趣的追问，你且行你的周天，我安静便是。”

 

话虽如此，可对方至今不愿显形，夏常安断不敢因一两句花言巧语放松了警惕，右手迟疑着摸上了配弓，捻一个诀，以备不时之需。他定了定心神，回道：

 

“不知是何方神圣，多有得罪。我本不欲打搅，只是天色已晚，怕连夜赶路多生事端，这才借宝地留宿一夜，还望莫要见怪。”

 

“你既要我不见怪，你这诀又捻给谁看呢？”

 

对方语态天真，说的话却叫人不寒而栗，法力怕是比夏常安想象的还要高深许多。

 

“是我失礼了。只是这防人之心不可无，高人既知我样貌，不知能否有幸得见真容？”

 

半晌，林子里窸窸窣窣刮来一阵凉风，仲秋时节，一地的红叶打着旋儿漫天遍野地飞，放在晴日，煞是好看。只是这时机不对，情节也不对，夜黑风高夜，愣给夏常安生生吹出一身白毛汗来。

 

看这风，体型还挺大。

 

风止树静。这一回听声音又近了些，仍是带着笑的：“你要见哪一个我，真的假的，白的红的？”

 

当真有趣。该不会是谁家惨死的新嫁娘，大红嫁衣覆一层森森白骨，不得入轮回道，怨气深重。那他夏常安这回可算是栽了：这种厉鬼，最需要便是成年男子身上至纯至阳的精气，以维持形态。虽然他还差些时候，可练的是守身如玉的童子功，也算的上个“极品”了。

 

“白的吧。”话音方落，夏常安以迅雷不及掩耳之势拉弓搭箭，大有玉石俱焚之势。

 

“呜呜！”

 

只见一尾通体雪白、毛皮油光水滑的白狐，自他身侧的石头缝里探出半个脑袋，委委屈屈呜咽一声，又叫他吓得缩了回去，全然失却了方才的气势。

 

这叫什么，狐假虎威？

 

虚惊一场。他矮了身，将那狐狸捞进怀里，无师自通地挼弄起来。小东西舒服地铜铃大小的狐狸眼睛变作了两条细线，细细一瞧，竟不同别的狐媚吊角眼上翘的柔媚，倒是双不折不扣的浑圆杏眼，灵动的很。那狐狸被夏常安弄得舒服了，在他怀里寻一舒适处，扫扫尾巴，很是心大地假寐小睡起来，憨态可掬。

 

不知怎的，师父教的那些，对这柔软可亲的小小雪白一团，夏常安一一还了个干净。许是这狐狸太过可爱，他卸了戒备，白日里赶路的疲倦潮水般翻涌上来，不一会儿便也睡去了。

 

“你醒啦。”再睁眼时已日头高挂。

 

只一眼，惊为天人，恍若下凡历劫的谪仙，勾得人三魂七魄移了位置。只见一小公子，红衣加身，头上戴着束发嵌宝紫金冠，鬓若刀裁，眉如墨画，面如桃瓣，目若秋波。朱唇上不抹胭脂，似抹胭脂，天然一段风韵全在眉梢，平生万种情思，悉堆眼角。

 

他夏常安，生平第一次瞧人瞧的痴了。

 

“我好看么，同白的比呢？”那小公子问。

 

待夏常安回过神来，倒吸一口冷气。他在山上修行时，常听伏妖长老说这世上所有的妖怪加到一起，要论相貌，还要数那媚骨天成的狐妖。更有得道成仙者，姿容昳丽，轻易不以真面目示人，人间难得几回闻。且随着法力的增强与尾数的增多，愈发美艳，如今得见这尾白狐的人形，年纪虽轻，少说也得是个五六尾，缘何昨日的原型那样瘦小？常安不解。

 

那狐狸还等他回答。修道之人不打诳语，夏常安实话实说道：“好看。”

 

恰恰莺声，不离耳畔。他笑起来，千里冰封的冬雪消融，万里连枝的春花开尽，顾盼神飞，不俗不艳，反倒是清纯可人。

 

“我叫隋玉。”

 

“夏常安。”他回道。

 

既互通了姓名，隋玉言语间自顾自透着股熟络劲儿，道：“你这人好生奇怪。先前防我像防贼，化个原型便抱我，翻脸竟比那无故翻书的风还快。大抵是我生的好看，你看的痴了，便也顾不上什么安危并重，满心满眼只我一个，是也不是？”

 

这隋玉，情态天真，如此自恋的话叫他一说，倒说出几分不谙世事的娇俏可爱来。夏常安叫他说的站也不是，坐也不是，手不知道哪里放，偏偏他还使了坏心似的又凑近些，令他二人鼻尖贴着鼻尖。夏常安薄薄一张面皮早已红如方圆十里的火枫，暗骂真真着了这狐狸的道，他不敢承认的，竟一一叫隋玉猜中了。

 

“我...”

 

“算啦，不逗你了。我方才探你脉息，不甚平稳。看样子若想完全恢复，少说得三五日。正巧，你看此地风景甚好，我一个人又孤单寂寞，倒不如多留几日，陪陪我，我还能运功助你疗伤，怎么算你都不亏，意下如何啊？”

 

如若平时，美色美景当前，夏常安兴许脑袋一热真能答应。可丁玮再怎么说也是同门自小长起来的师兄弟，还等着他救命，他万万不能做那见色忘友、见利忘义的无耻之徒。

 

解释一番。隋玉眼珠一转，计上心来：“这样，你在这陪我，我命我那些狐子狐孙帮你寻你师弟，反倒比你人单力薄的快些，你看如何？”

 

“这...”

 

“你再拒绝我，我可要生气了。”

 

隋玉小脸一挂，即嗔有情，又是一番不同的韵味，惹人怜爱。夏常安九成的心意早已归顺了他，剩那一成，吵嚷着狐妖擅摄人心魂，万不可轻信。他摇摆着，隋玉猛不丁香腮一动，在他右颊落了个情意款款的轻吻，于是那一成的心瓣亦酥成一瘫春水，任君采撷了。

 

“你真好看。”隋玉道。

 

夏常安身处温柔乡，灵台混沌不堪，怕不是中了什么媚术，只想着把这狐狸速速就地正法，由里而外吞个骨头不剩，脔得他为情颠倒才好。隋玉难得孟浪大胆一次，亲了人，却不晓得接下来该如何做，只定定地瞧着夏常安，催促似的俏脸微红。从前都是这人在他身上久耕不辍，他只顾享受就好，哪成想这一世投了个道士的胎，害他苦苦相思十余年不说，想必这档子事上也是白纸一张，这可如何是好？

 

隋玉不知道的，他是夏常安心爱的卿卿。第一世是，此生是，生生世世是，春gong不必瞧，爱意轮回成了本能，无师自通罢了。

 

【为了不破坏行文风格化用了jpm的段落】

 

一个将朱唇紧贴，一个将粉脸斜偎。誓海盟山，搏弄得千般旖妮；羞云怯雨，揉搓的万种妖娆。杨柳腰脉脉春浓，樱桃口微微气喘。星眼朦胧，细细汗流香玉颗；酥胸荡漾，涓涓露滴牡丹心。隋玉桃颊红潮，情动久了，初还假做不肯，及被常安累垂敖曹触着，就禁不的把手去摸。常安便趁势一手褪下隋玉亵裤，尽力往内一插，不觉没头露脑。原来隋玉被缠了一回，臊水湿漉漉的，因此不费力送进了。两个紧傍在红叶上，任意抽送，常安还嫌不得到根，教隋玉倒在地下。

 

常安云情未已，隋玉雨意方浓。常安又舒手摸弄他香乳，一面扯开红衫儿观看，白馥馥犹如莹玉一般。揣摩良久，腰间那话突然而兴。解开裤带，令他纤手笼攥。隋玉见其粗大，唬的吐舌害怕，双手搂定他脖项说道：

 

“好哥哥，今日初会，将就我，只一次罢！”

 

常安不理，抱了抱他腰肢，未盈一掬。诚为软玉温香，千金难买。于是把他两只白生生银条般嫩腿儿夹在两边腰眼间，向花心里顶入。龟头昂大，濡搅半晌，方才没棱。隋玉把眉头绉在一处，隐忍难挨。朦胧着星眼，低声呜咽。常安听了，愈觉销魂，肆行抽送，不胜欢娱。

 

【快乐结束】

 

至此，便是这小狐狸替夏常安做了抉择。云雨一番后，隋玉同他寻得了林中迷路的师弟，丁玮向来是个粗枝大叶的，这回隋玉已承雨露，倒比他与夏常安初见时更俏了些，也难怪他直勾勾地打量。夏常安不动声色把人挡在身后，御剑飞行，也要相去甚远才能放心。

 

护食的很。隋玉在他怀里怯怯地笑，搔他下巴，讨一个湿吻，剑锋险些擦过山崖。

 

回山后，夏常安不甚放心，怕师父师尊刁难隋玉，故而进出都要一道。倒是隋玉叫他宽心，表明了自己半仙的身份，且与清微老道交好，叫他先去找伏妖长老复命便好。

 

“这一世，终是成全了这桩姻缘。”

 

回山前一日，正是夏常安二十岁的生辰。原他魂魄不全，无论如何轮回，终要落得个英年早逝的结局。上一世做到了皇帝，隋玉本以为他二人终成眷属，未曾想逼宫的变故发生在他历天劫之时，等赶到红叶寺，留给他的只有一抔染血的黄土。

 

他本是西王母豢养的仙狐，而夏常安是天机宫的上生星君。他二人因篡改姻缘谱私定终身，天帝不能罚钦点的神官，只好拿隋玉开刀，以勾引仙官为由受天雷十道，贬下凡去，永世不得再回天庭。谁成想行刑前日，夏常安为保隋玉无恙一力承担，诛仙台说跳就跳，这才使得三魂七魄残缺不堪。西王母感其赤诚，命隋玉下凡同他历情劫，倘有一世活过了二十岁，且互通心意，就成全他们这对苦命鸳鸳。

 

这一世已是第七百一十五世，隋玉倒觉不出什么，人间比天庭快活得多。虽说每一世都要与夏常安重新相恋、相知、相守，又何尝不是一种难得的机缘情趣，他乐在其中。反倒是西王母，最是了解这小狐狸的脾性，与其说是隋玉勾引天官，倒不如说是夏常安投其所好，爱吃的瓜果供着，卿卿达达的喊着，弄舒服了，这才把她娇宠着的小狐狸骗到了手。王母娘娘心疼隋玉在人间风餐露宿，想的紧了，这才托梦给清微老道，叫他施以援手，助这二人一臂之力。

 

白白便宜了那不要脸的星君。转念一想，在哪搞不是搞，隋玉嘴上不提，心爱之人惨死的时时刻刻，纵铁石心肠早有准备，谁又能不滚下几颗热泪来？

 

况，这狐狸也是痴儿。明知救不回，九尾仙狐生生被他断的只剩一尾，还白白葬送了三千年的功力。

 

“苦了你，我的心肝儿。”

 

西王母被仙女们簇拥着走上殿来，便见他二人低头靠近说着小话，亲密非常。本还想好好刁难这星君一番，气不打一处来，挥挥手打发他二人下去，恨不得再罚他个三千生三千世才好，心中颇为后悔。

 

“那你可要对我好一点。”

 

夏常安回以一吻。

 

“桃花开了，好看吗？”

 

第一世，他二人也是在这阆苑中初遇，芳菲正盛。一瓣顽皮的桃花落于隋玉指畔，他吹落，落入夏常安冰封了上万年的无波心湖，漾起涟漪阵阵。

 

“好看，你最好看。”

 

他同他说的第一句话，如此爱，生生世世，始终如一。


End file.
